Charms
by idfollowthespiders
Summary: "You are insufferable. Why did you have to spill potion all over Harry?" PWP


"Fuck Granger, you are _so_ annoying" Draco ground out as he shoved her backwards into the door and attached his lips to her neck.

"Like you're any better –ughhh" Hermione's rebuke blended into a load moan as he sucked hard enough to leave a sizeable mark behind her ear. "You prat, I'll

have to vanish that." Her harsh words were accompanied by an impatient tug at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it halfway up his torso before she realised she'd

have to take his tie off first, and so gave up.

She kicked her shoes off as he lifted her and ground forcefully against the inside of her thigh, then moaned when he pressed his crotch against hers. She

glared at him when he nipped her ear a little bit too hard, pulling his head up roughly by his hair. "You are insufferable. Why did you have to spill potion all over

Harry?" she asked through clenched teeth, whilst bucking her hips against him.

He smirked. "I'm insufferable? _But professor" _he adopted an irritating , high-pitched whine that sounded much more like something that would come out of

Pansy Parkinson's mouth than Hermione Granger's, in Hermione Granger's own opinion. "_Professor, it really wasn't darling Harry's fault, he was just helping. It was _

_my fault Professor, and Malfoy's. Actually, it was really all Malfoy's fault, I swear sir! _Really Granger, you need to stop volunteering yourself for detention with me,

someone might start noticing" he mocked with a grin.

"Shut up, I don't hear you complaining" Hermione said with a worryingly accurate impersonation of his own smirk, as she stuck her hand down the front of his

trousers. He hissed, his eyes narrowing as she withdrew her hand, deliberately stroking him on the way out. His glare was quickly smothered by Hermione; she

undid his zip and covered his mouth with hers in one move, grinning when he moaned into her mouth as she pumped her hand over his shaft. Leaving one

hand under her thigh, holding her up, Draco jammed his other in her hair, fisting the strands at the base of her neck to angle her mouth more to his advantage.

Hot wet thrusts of their tongues accompanied desperate thrusts of his hips into her hand. Slipping his own hand down the front of her knickers, he ran two

fingers down her slit, gathering moisture before sinking both into her, circling her clit with his thumb. Hermione bit his bottom lip when he stilled his fingers,

bucking against his hand.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" she huffed, tearing her mouth away from his as she jerked her hips, removing her hand from him. Glaring at her

cheekiness, Draco tightened his grip on her thigh and recommenced the movement of his fingers, re-doubling his efforts; smiling when she shuddered under his

hand. Hermione opened her eyes, gripping his shoulders as she stared at him grinning at her reaction. She always tried to keep her eyes open until the last

moment; this was the only time she saw him smile, when she was falling to pieces. She wished he'd smile more often. But seeing as how that was unlikely to

happen around her in normal circumstances, she liked to manoeuvre them towards this particular event as often as possible. With the talent in his fingers,

seeing him smile was a mere benefit. Speaking of which…

Draco's smile widened as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, arching her body closer to his. He rested his forehead against hers, muttering obscenities under

his breath to her.

"Fuck yeah, Granger" he whispered, picking up his pace as he recognised that she was close.

Hermione ground into his hand and dropped her head back against the door behind her as she bit her lip to contain her moan of delight. A blush had spread

from her cheeks, down her exposed throat, and Draco groaned, now painfully hard. Hermione's head slowly drew up, and Draco swallowed when he saw the

sinfully wicked grin she was wearing. Reaching down, she pushed the front of his trousers down, positioning him right in front of her opening, moving her

knickers carelessly to the side.

"Fast?" Draco checked.

"Hard."

Needing no further encouragement, Draco slid forward into her, thrusting hard and fast, just as she had requested. Burying his face in her neck as she slid her

hands into his hair, they clung to each other as he rammed her against the door. Struggling to remain in control, Draco snaked his hand between them, circling

her clit as he drew closer to his own orgasm. "Fuck Hermione" he growled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" rolled of her tongue as he increased his speed. "Oh god, oh_ fuck_" became her mantra until she climaxed once more, Draco following a moment

later, his groan of her name muffled against her neck. He slid her carefully down the wall, their breath coming in short, sharp bursts against each other's skin.

After a short period of calm, Hermione let out a sharp shriek, grabbing his wrist and pulling his watch up to her face.

"We're meant to be in Charms!"

"Shit."


End file.
